It started with a kiss sort of
by Cissy NoAi
Summary: TRADUCTION de allthingsmagical. Merlin et Arthur se souviennent de leur premier baiser. OS/Slash/Merthur.


**Titre : It starded with a kiss sort of**

**Auteur : allthingsmagical**

**Traductrice : Cissy NoAi**

**Bêta-lectrice : linaewen ilca**

**Genre : Slash**

**Couple/Pairing : Arthur/Merlin**

**Rating : T**

Cette histoire contient du** Yaoi, du Slash... Alors si ca ne vous plait pas, je ne vous retiens pas ! Vous êtes prévenus. **

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Merlin appartiennent à la mythologie brittonique. ( non non il n'y a pas d'erreur -_^) ainsi qu'à la BBC. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**DE PLUS, **il s'agit ici d'une **traduction** d'une fiction écrite par** allthingsmagical **issu d'un OS du même titre(petite note perso, je vous encourage à lire la fiction en anglais – elle est géniale)**. **Et que je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire et publier sa fiction en français.

Je voudrais également faire un petit clin d'œil à **linaewen ilca** qui a fait un travail remarquable en me corrigeant. Merci beaucoup ! ^^

**Notes :* J'espère avoir reprit le plus fidèlement possible l'histoire originale. **

**** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING **

**Notes : **La traduction littérale du titre s'approcherait davantage de "Cela a commencé avec une sorte de baiser" compris par simili-baiser. Enfin, vous comprendrez en lisant. ^^

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur allthingmagical pour vous lecteurslectrices : **A vous tous lecteurs. J'espère que vous apprécierez tous cette histoire. Ce fut ma seconde histoire d'Arthur et Merlin et j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. J'espère que vous tous aimerez la lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

* * *

><p>Arthur était couché sur son lit, haletant, la sueur coulant de son front, les draps tout chiffonnés au fond du lit. Tous ses muscles étaient endoloris. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, mais quand il sentit un Merlin haletant bouger pour être plus près de lui, le blond leva un bras pour que Merlin puisse se blottir contre lui.<p>

"Je n'arrive pas croire que lorsque tu as dit que tu avais froid et que je t'ai répondu que je savais ce qui allait te réchauffer, tout de suite, tu sois allé allumer le feu " dit Arthur en embrassant le front de Merlin.

"Je sais que je peux parfois être long à la détente."

"Ne le sais-je pas ? Tu te souviens de notre premier baiser?"

**Flash back**

_Arthur et Merlin étaient en train de courir. Ils avaient été pris en chasse et étaient poursuivis par un groupe d'hommes avide de combat (et de sang). Ou six d'entre eux avaient rapidement désarmé Arthur. _

_Dès qu'Arthur perdit son épée des mains, il se retourna pour voir Merlin sur le sol o__ù__ l'un des hommes l'avait précipité, en le faisant trébucher. __Arthur le releva et le poussa devant lui. __"Cours Merlin." Quand Merlin commença à courir, Arthur le suivit. _

_Merlin continua à regarder derrière lui pendant qu'ils courraient tous deux. "Regarde o__ù__ tu vas Merlin. Laisse-moi m'inquiéter de savoir à quelle distance ils sont."_

_Après cinq minutes de course, Merlin s'arrêta si soudainement qu'Arthur lui rentra dedans. "Pourquoi t'es tu arrêté?"_

_"On est arrivé dans un cul de sac."_

_Arthur jeta un coup œil et vit que Merlin avait raison. Ils étaient sur le bord d'une falaise dont le bas semblait se situer à quinze pieds* en dessous. _

_Arthur regarda l'eau et tourna la tête vers Merlin. "Sais-tu nager?"_

_"Bien sûr que je sais. Je suis celui qui vous a sortit du lac après que Sophia ait essayée de vous noyer, avez-vous oublié ?"_

_Au lieu de répondre, Arthur poussa Merlin hors de la falaise avant de sauter à son tour. Quand il plongea dans l'eau, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Merlin qui nageait vers la surface à la recherche d'air. Arthur l'agrippa, secoua la tête et posa ses yeux sur la falaise d'o__ù__ ils venaient de sauter tous les deux, lui faisant comprendre silencieusement qu'il ignorait si les hommes à leur poursuite attendaient de voir s'ils allaient refaire surface. . _

_Merlin et Arthur regardèrent vers la falaise pour voir que leurs poursuivants attendaient en effet au dessus d'eux. Merlin sentit qu'il avait besoin d'air. Il attira l'attention d'Arthur et tint son cou pour le lui signaler._

_Arthur comprit, il avait besoin d'air aussi, mais les hommes étaient encore sur la falaise en train de regarder l'eau. _

_Arthur mit ses mains sur les joues de Merlin et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il caressa la bouche ouverte de Merlin. Le sorcier commençait à lui rendre son baiser quand il se rendit compte qu'en embrassant Arthur, il ne luttait plus pour rechercher de l'air. Merlin ferma les yeux et enroula ses bras autour du prince qui le serrait contre lui. _

_Après ce qui avait semblé être des minutes, mais qui n'étaient rien de plus que des secondes, Arthur ouvrit les yeux et regarda vers la falaise tout en continuant à embrasser Merlin et s'aperçut que les hommes étaient partis. Il détacha ses lèvres de celles de Merlin, prit sa main et nagea vers la surface. _

_Ils avaient ensuite du nager durant quelques minutes avant d'atteindre la terre ferme. Aussitôt arrivé sur la rive, Merlin s'effondra sur le dos et commença à haleter. __Arthur se redressa sur un coude et le regarda. __"Il semblerait que tu ais besoin d'un bouche-à-bouche Merlin."_

_Merlin fronça les sourcils. "Je ne comprends pas."_

_Quand Arthur haussa les sourcils et regarda ses lèvres avant de revenir à ses yeux, Merlin comprit ce qu'il avait voulu dire. "Oh. Je pense que vous avez raison Arthur." dit Merlin en souriant. _

_"Idiot." Murmura Arthur avant d'abaisser sa tête et de capturer les lèvres de Merlin une nouvelle fois. _

**Fin du Flash back**

"Tu sais Merlin. On a besoin d'avoir un code secret que tu pourrais décrypter et que je pourrais dire lorsque j'ai envie de toi. De cette façon tu ne te perdras plus dans tes pensées."

Merlin gloussa. "Mais quoi?"

Arthur roula au-dessus de Merlin et le regarda. "Que penses-tu de…'A moi' ?" dit le blond alors qu'il abaissait sa tête et commençait à embrasser son cou.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>* Quinze pieds représentent environ quatre mètres cinquante.<p>

J'ai eu quelques petits problèmes de traduction, notamment la fin avec « That way you are not stood there thinking » que j'ai traduit par « de cette façon tu ne te perdras plus dans tes pensées ». Mais je pense que l'idée reste la même.

**Dans tous les cas, l'idée reste identique – comme à chaque fois – j'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS. **

N'hésitez pas me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et reviewer ^^


End file.
